Someone to turn to
by AngiDas
Summary: Wilson turns to the last person he ever would.


Wilson was sitting at the bus stop, his head and heart a mess. He cared about House, maybe even loved him in his own way, but now...he just didn't know. He thought that House cared about him too, that their friendship was important. Now, as thundert rumbled over head, Wilson wondered if he had lost his friend for good. House had let the cop take everything that matter to him. He couldn't pratice medicine, he couldn't care for all his patients. Heck, he couldn't even drive himself to work. Wilson knew soon he would be homeless.

He was lost in thought, when the skies opened up and it began to pour. Just when Wilson that he was totaly doomed, Lady Luck gave him something.

"Hey, want a ride?" a voice said.

Wilson looked up to see, Cameron, her car window rolled down, a look of understanding in her eyes.

Wilson got up and climbed in the passager side. He couldn't speak at first, his emotions tying his tongue.

"Wilson, I'm sorry about today. I should have helped you. House was being an a$$, well...more then usual."Cameron said, pulling away from the curb. She adjusted the heating vent so it warmed him. He looked at her. All he could get out was

"Thank you" he said, wondering why she, of all people, was helping him. He knew that she had a thing for House. At one point he knew House had felt something for her too, but it seemed like he had blown it.

"No, problem"Cameron said, smiling that smile that Wilson knew meant she was sorry that he was involved in this whole mess.

"Cam..Allison..I" Wilson started, unsure what to say.

"Do you want a drink? I could use a drink." Cameron said, cutting him off. He heard the stress in her voice. He knew her walls were coming down and the backbone she was working so hard to grow was crushing her heart.

"Yea, a drink sounds good...but I" Wilson said, thinking about the little bit of money that was sitting in his wallet. He would have none soon.

"My treat. Tritter will probably cut me off next, so might as well enjoy something before it all hits the fan. Right?" Cameron said, eyes on the road. The smile was gone.

Wilson didn't know what to say. All he could think of what a idiot House was to let somone like Cameron slip through his fingers. 

Wilson must have fell asleep, because Cameron was shaking him.

"Come on. It will be warmer inside." she said.

Wilson opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?" he said, not seeing a bar.

"My place. You clothes are soak. I have some thing you can throw on while I put yours in the dryer." Cameron said, her face looking sweet in the first time in weeks. Wilson could have kissed her, but he was ready to go there just yet. 

"Come on" Cameron said, nudging him.

They raced to her door and inside.

Cameron let them into her apartment.

It was just how Wilson had pictured it would be. There were books everywhere. Some art and pictures of the lucky people in Cameron's life. Wilson saw a picture of House. It was of them laughing and Wilson had to turn away.

"James?" Cameron ask with a great deal of concern in her voice.

"Sorry" Wilson said, the tears threating to come.

"Follow me" Cameron said, her lesson leared a long time ago about men and their emotions.

Wilson followed her to her bedroom, trying not to look at her bed. He could imagine her tossing and turning, maybe dreaming of a House who loved her.

"Here you go. When you done changing, I'll take yours downstairs and put them in the dryer." Cameron said, giving him a another small smile before leaving him to change.

Wilson changed, very hyper-aware of the moment when he was naked in her bedroom. He knew House...then he stopped himself. He had to stop thinking of House every second. He finished get dressed and went out to Cameron's living room.

She was a vision. She must have changed in the bathroom. She was wearing a pink robe, and her hair was undone. She looked so welcoming. She had scubbed her face, which made Wilson realized just how naturally beautiful she was. She looked up at him and his heart stopped.

"All set. Good. Let me take those." Cameron said, getting up and coming over to him. She took his wet clothes, kissed him on the cheek.

"It's going to be ok James" Cameron said, before slip away from him and out her door.

Wilson was frozen in his spot. The feel of her soft lips on his skin was unbelievable. She smelled like roses and honey.

"Hey"Cameron said as she came back in the door.

Wilson rubbed his neck and shook his head.

"James, come on" Cameron said in a loving voice, coming over to take his hand and leading him to the loveseat.

"I'll get the wine. Why don't you find something to watch." Cameron said, handing him the remote and going into the kitchen.

Wilson didn't know what else to do, so he flipped on the t.v.. She had Tivoed a program about meerkats, so he flipped it on and paused it to wait for her . She came back and handed him a large glass.

"Oh, I've been wanted to see this." she said, sitting beside him. They drank and watched in silence. It was the most normal Wilson had felt in months. Wilson had missed it. He like woman, but Cameron was different. She had taken on so much dealing with House, yet there was still something untouched about her. The program ended and Wilson went to stand.

"Stay" Cameron said

"What?" Wilson said, confused and surprised.

"Look, we both know that whatever is going to happen someone is going to get hurt. House is either going to end up in jail or in rehab. Let's just for tonight pretend that none of that exist." Cameron said, taking the glass from him and sitting on the coffee table.

She looked at him and before Wilson knew what he was doing, he kissed her. It was very gentle at first. He was testing the waters to see what she would do, but she didn't pull away. He then opened her mouth with his tongue, finding hers and doing a slow dance with it. She sank back, pulling him with her, her body open to him. Wilson ran his hands through her hair and then down, never breaking contact with her mouth. He loved kissing. It was the most intimate thing to him. She tasted so sweet, the fruitiness of the wine heightening it. He slipped a hand inside her robe, and finding she wore nothing underneath.

She moaned in his mouth and it undid him. He broke the kiss and pulled her up.

"Bedroom" he said

She nodded

They quickly made their way there and to her bed. Wilson slid the robe off her perfect body. He could tell it had been a long time for her, so he went slow. He had many wifes for a reason. He loved pleasuring a woman everywhere and for a very long time. He started at her mouth, working his way very slowly down. He kissed each breast slowly as if kissing her mouth, making her gasp. He then moved on to her stomach, lapping at her belly button, and smelling her arousal. When she began to whimper he moved on. She opened her legs for him and he took his time, slowly moved in till she was trembling. When his tongue finally found the spot, she shook so hard, Wilson had to hold her down. She was moaning and it was music to his ears. When he was done, he gave her a moment to come back to herself.

When she opened her eyes he gave her a look as if to ask if she wanted him to go on. She nodded. He removed his borrowed clothes and moved her up the bed, till he found the right spot that would be most comforable to her. He gathered her up and slide his way inside. She was just how he imagined. Small and tight, but soft and warm. It made him feel safe. He wanted it to last forever. She was moaning, but not loudly. He loved it. When she finished, he followed her. A gentleman to the end. He layed her back against the pillow and the curled beside her. He didn't say anthing, just hoping that the memory what just happened would always be with him. He thought she was asleep and he went to get up.

"Don't go" she said, her voice breaking his heart. He knew that they were feeling all the same things. So, he layed back down and was happy that with all that was going on that he finally had someone to turn to.

THE END


End file.
